Do You Believe Me Now?
by KabukiBunny
Summary: What will happen when Ikuto reveals his true feelings for Amu on a moonlit night? *AMUTO LEMON*


**NOTE: This story is based on a real scene in the manga, where Ikuto tries to confess his feelings for Amu while they're laying in bed and she doesn't believe him. **

**I hope you like it, please feel free to review/favorite/share!**

Ikuto's wrapped his arms firmly around Amu's waist as he lay beside her in her bed, burying his face into her chest. He inhaled the scent of her plaid pajamas, fresh out of the laundry.

"Tadase said he liked you, huh?" He murmured, eyes still shut.

"Wh-what?! That has nothing to do with you!" A flustered expression overtook her soft features as she stared down at him. "And anyways, y-you're a senior, right? Isn't there a girl you like?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly, his eyes still in their closed state. "You."

Amu smacked him swiftly on the back of his head.

"Ow..."

"Liars aren't allowed to stay in bed," she proclaimed in a huff, looking away from him stubbornly.

"You really don't believe me?"

"Of course not, you're always joking with me and treating me like a child..."

Ikuto suddenly maneuvered himself so that he was on top of Amu, looking down at her moonlit face.

"I guess I'm just the boy who cried wolf," he whispered, staring into her honeycomb eyes.

With one hand caressing the side of her face, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Her rosy lips were warm against his, and her hair felt silky in his hand.

He pulled away slowly.

"Would I treat a child like that?" he mumbled quietly into her lips. He felt her heart rate increase against his own.

"I-Ikuto..." For once she didn't push him away.

"You're blushing, you little pervert," he smirked. But her innocent expression, flushed cheeks, and tousled strawberry hair beckoned him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers once again. He kissed her deeply, pulling her warm body closer to his own. She moaned quietly as their tongues met. His lips felt soft and inviting against hers, and her body seemed to move involuntarily as she put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Amu..." he said quietly between kisses. His hands found their way under her shirt and roamed her milky skin. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck. She felt a tingling warmth between her legs as his lips pressed against her neck, each touch eliciting gasps from her now open mouth. After unbuttoning and removing her shirt, he moved his lips down to her breasts.

A loud moan escaped her as he licked and sucked her small nipples, pink and erect from arousal. It felt so incredible; she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She felt Ikuto's hardness against her thigh.

"I want you so badly, Amu..." he growled, allowing his hand to move down to her pajama bottoms. After taking them off, he gently rubbed her outside of her lace panties with his hand.

"Ikuto," she gasped, her face blushing with pleasure. "D-don't tease me like that, please..."

He looked up at her with a smirk and continued to rub her, feeling his own arousal increase with hers. His member strained against the confines of his pants. Using his teeth, he pulled down her panties and then took them completely off with his hands. The sight of her perfect, bare pussy was almost too much for him to handle. He could feel himself getting harder.

Putting his face between her legs, he used his tongue to stimulate her already engorged clitoris.

"A-ah!" She arched her back and put her hands on the back of his head. He sucked and licked her, feeling her juices on his lips and smirking with every perfect noise that escaped her.

"F-fuck me, Ikuto!" She moaned, gazing up at him with pleading eyes. "I can't take this anymore, I need you inside of me." She felt embarrassed to hear the words come out of her mouth, but meant them nonetheless.

He looked down at her laying there in all her beauty: Her face was adorably red, and her breasts pale and erect. Her legs were spread wide open, and the sight of her wet, creamy pussy drove him mad. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and removed them.

With his boxer briefs still on, he rubbed his erect cock against her.

"Amu..." he groaned as he pushed himself against her. Pre-cum oozed out of his tip as waves of pleasure rolled through him. She reached down and pulled off his underwear, allowing his large erection to spring free of its confines.

"I-Ikuto, it's huge..." She stared in awe at his huge member.

He positioned himself and guided his erection to her small hole.

"It might hurt a bit at first..." he murmured.

Waves of pain and pleasure shot through her body as his huge cock pushed into her. Uncontrollable desire overtook him as her warm walls closed around him.

"Amu, fuck... You're so hot, Amu," he growled into her ear.

With her legs spread wide open, he began to slowly thrust into her wet pussy.

Her mouth was open with pleasure, her face permanently flushed and her eyes begging for more. With each push, she cried out with bliss.

"Harder, Ikuto!" She gasped. He thrust into her with force, and he couldn't help himself as groans escaped his lips. She was so warm and perfect as he pushed his member deep inside her, and he felt like he could blow any minute. His cock throbbed and hardened with every forceful thrust.

"I-Ikuto, I'm going to... Ah, ah!" She moaned loudly with delight as she reached her climax, the walls of her pussy tightening around him.

He grit his teeth and slammed into her with animalistic force. A growl erupted in the back of his throat as he felt his own climax coming on.

"Amu, oh... Amu!" he gasped her name loudly as he felt his cock swelling up. After two final thrusts his cock erupted, shooting hot cum inside of her. They breathed heavily in unison as he collapsed onto her.

He pulled himself up to gaze into her amber eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply once more, his hand caressing her soft hair.

"Do you believe me now?"


End file.
